Look Who's Talking
by twinkly-lights67
Summary: Clare Edwards, a single accountant is fooling around with Jake Martin one of her clients. Doesn't seem harmful does it? Did I mention Jake is a married man and Clare gets impregnated by him. Ah sounds good. Will Jake man up? Or does Clare have to find faith in a green eyed stranger? Rated M for the sex and language. Based on the movie Look Who's Talking.


_**Look who's talking**_

{Clare's P.O.V}

He lifted me on his desk, once again here we are. I'm Clare Edwards, an accountant and currently having an affair with one of my clients, Jake Martin.

I know what you're thinking, why would I do such a thing? Well, Jake is the married one. I'm not; no I don't even know what love is. Jake placed butterfly kisses all over my neck while unbuttoning my shirt. I moaned softly, tugging at his hair. While he's stripping off mine and his clothes I catch a glimpse of his family picture.

He had a picture perfect family but I ruined that. I know I seem like a bad person but I never expected it to happen. I fell for him and maybe it's my chance to be happy now. Before I knew it, Jake plunged into me and we both moaned at the pleasure coursing through our bodies. In a matter of seconds we reached our peaks. I lifted my panties and skirt. We both smiled at each other while continuing to get dressed. He escorted me out of his office giving me a brief kiss.

…

"Woah, Edwards you okay there?" Alli, my best friend asked.

I'm currently bent over, holding my hair back and throwing up into this toilet. Just as I thought my throwing up was over and I'd be able to answer her question I throw up again. I flushed the toilet and cleaned out my mouth with water. This throwing up thing was happening to me for the past two days. "I probably have the stomach flu or something."

Alli looked at me like I had three heads. "There isn't a stomach flu going around maybe it's something else."

Something else? Alli knew about the affair, she was the only one who knew. She didn't like it at first but when Jake said he loved me and was willing to leave his wife for me, she approved.

"Have you guys had sex lately?" I blushed.

"About two weeks ago." I said meekly. I looked down and rubbed my stomach. I might be pregnant with a married man's child.

…

"Miss Edwards, you are pregnant." Doctor Torres confirmed.

"No." I bit my lip in disappointment.

"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy."

"This wasn't even a planned affair." I mumbled.

…

"Listen Jake, I don't expect anything from you. I just want to tell you that I'm going to keep this child because it's me and you who made it.

Jake hugged me and I sighed in relief. "I wouldn't expect you to do anything like that at all with your beliefs and all. This baby will be extraordinary."

We held hands and continued walking through the park as the cold winter air breezed against our faces. My nose and cheeks were pink but so was his so I didn't feel weird about it. I'm just thankful he doesn't demand an abortion; I wouldn't be able to go through that.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is what you'll say when people ask about the father." I shrugged.

"I'll say I got artificially inseminated."

…

"Artificially inseminated? Why on earth would you do something like that?" My mother asks.

"I wanted to have a baby." I simply respond.

"You are capable of finding a man. You aren't ugly or a lesbian; therefore you can do it the regular way." Yeah, I did with a married man. Oh dear mother wouldn't you be proud.

"With what person? A random stranger? Does it look like I've had a perfect boyfriend? You hated all my past boyfriends so what's the point? Plus the sperm donor is a Christian and medical student."

My mother's face lit up. "A Christian and a medical student okay I approve." I smiled.

Alli looked at me as I left my parents house. "So are you parents cool?" I nodded. We headed to the nearest baby store buying things I would need for this bundle of joy growing within me.

…

As months went by, I was getting bigger and bigger. My feet were killing me and they were all swollen. I don't understand why people even want to be pregnant. It's horrible. I have weird cravings like right now; I'm craving pickles with ranch. I never have eaten a pickle for enjoyment just for mother's happiness.

Sure, I've gained weight and I swear I looked so huge that I'm stuck to wearing dresses now. Yeah, it doesn't help but I've got a lot of gifts from family and friends.

Jake has been really sweet to me during these past nine months. He moved out of his house and even bought the cutest shirts for our baby boy. I decided to name the baby Jason.

"Ohh look at that store. Hopefully they have a bathroom!" I hold my stomach as Alli opens the door for me.

"You already peed like ten times sheesh woman."

Alli picked up a beautiful floral dress it reminded me of my high school days. "Clare this is perfect for you." I placed it to my body.

"It's cute but it will take like three of them to cover me." I sighed.

"You're having a baby though. I want one." I laughed. "Do you think I should have one with Drew?"

I shook my head, laughing. Alli and Drew always flirt with each other in the office. "Do you love him?"

Alli shook her head, "no, but he's hot." I laughed. Typical Alli.

"Well you have to find someone you love and is a great father to kids. I have Jake and he loves me. He moved out of his wife's house for me. I can't believe how lucky I am-"

We heard giggling and next thing you know the curtain came off. Inside was Jake with his interior designer Jenna Middleton. I felt the tears daring to spill out.

I walked out of the store with Jake following me. "Please Clare, let me explain."

I shook my head, "explain what that you're cheating on me with your interior designer. I'm carrying your child. I gave up everything for you." I fought back every tear pricking in my eyes.

"Katie knows that I'm with Jenna. I moved out to live with her. It just happened and I had to act upon it. I really did care for you believe me." I couldn't hear anymore. I punched his chest while screaming asshole and stormed off.

Then, all of sudden…

**THUD**

"Owwww!" I held my tummy as the baby started kicking like crazy. I ran to the nearest taxi but the fucking jackass wouldn't spear it for me. I flipped him off and whistled for another taxi.

"St. Michael's hospital." I mutter before letting out a moan of pain.

"Oh shit." The taxi driver sped up like crazy cutting cars.

"Hey, slow down! The first stages of labor can take hours!"

"Yeah, so does mid-town traffic." He smirked.

I moaned out again. Then I felt like I peed my pants. "I think my water just broke."

The taxi driver started beeped cars and skipping through shortcuts he could think of. "Should I call your husband?"

I shook my head. "I'm not married."

"Okay, so your boyfriend?"

"If you must know my business I was artificially inseminated."

He looked straight at me and raised his eyebrow, "you're a lesbo?"

I gasped at him and his choice of words. We finally arrived at the hospital much to my dismay. As he got out of the car, I punched and smacked his chest. His wreck less driving could cause my baby harm.

"Thanks to you my baby can be brain damaged." I walked into the entrance and this driver kept trying to hold me. I just pushed him off. I talked to the lady at the counter and I was dragging into my hospital room.

I was in so much pain and this nurse wouldn't give me any drugs. She just kept telling me to do my Lamaze breathing. Fuck my Lamaze breathing. I dropped that class after the second week. It's ridiculous. I noticed a male nurse walked in. I pulled him to my side and begged him for drugs.

"No you don't want to do that." I noticed that this male nurse had the most beautiful emerald orbs I ever seen. I sort of fell in a trance just looking at them. He walked out dragging a doctor in the room. I was 9.5 cm dilated. The doctor gave me drugs and told me I'm delivering now.

…

Out came a screaming beautiful baby. They washed him off and check his temperature. They wrapped him in a towel and handed him to me. He soon relaxed into my arms and I smiled at him. "So, you're the one who's been kicking me." I joked.

We stayed a few days in the hospital then we went home. I was reading one of my baby bibles you can call them. I looked into the mirror and noticed my boobs had swelled up. They were huge and naturally I have a nice size but this was too much. The door bell rang and I answered it to find the taxi driver.

I let him in and he checked me out noticing how swollen my boobs were. "Someone got their figure back." He smirked.

I closed my robe. "This is not my figure. Listen I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday and not paying you. I can't find my wallet so this probably won't be the best." As I handed him the money I realized he came to my house and I never told him my address. "Wait, how did you know where I lived?"

He handed me my wallet, "you left it in the cab." I smiled.

"How thoughtful." I said sarcastically. I got out the proper money this taxi driver deserved. He was making faces at Jason. As I looked into his eyes I noticed the emerald orbs again. He was the male nurse. "I'm Clare."

He nodded, "Eli."

…

Eli and I got along pretty swell. He offered to be the babysitter. Jason loves him so much. Jason was already walking. It's amazing how just like eight months ago I just gave birth and now my son is walking. No talking though but it should happen soon as my doctor says. I thought about that one time with Eli…

_I swayed my hips to the music trying to get Jason interested in eating. He giggled. I kept dancing that I didn't notice Eli walked in and joined in._

_He grabbed me and danced with me in a way lovers would. Once he dipped me, Jason started smiling and clapping._

_I quickly got up. "We can't do this in front of Jason." We both took a glance at Jason. He looked like Jake it made me feel a pang in my heart. "He looks like his father." I mumbled._

"_I thought you were artificially inseminated." Eli said obviously confused by my statement._

"_I was but I never made that face so I assumed his father did." Eli didn't say anything after that._

My search for the perfect father started when I saw all these amazing dads taking pictures of their kids. I was just there and I promised myself and Jason that no matter what I'd pick the perfect dad for him. Not some asshole that I probably will fall for because of his charm and looks. No, now it was all about my son.

I had a date tonight with the CEO of his company, K.C Guthrie. My mother set us up after our little talk…

"_I keep dating these guys but they aren't good enough mom."_

"_Jason will like anyone you like."_

"_That's the thing mom, I don't like anyone." I sighed. After two dates I just felt like giving up. "How did you know dad would be a great father?"_

_My mother chuckled, "I didn't I thought he looked good in his suit and tie at a mass."_

_I looked at her with disbelief, "didn't they all look good?"_

_My mother scoffed, "no, I didn't like the guys with beards or tan suits. It just wasn't my fancy."_

…

"_Excuse me, this fork has left over food and this cup has something floating in the water." Declan Coyne, bachelor number one complained about._

_I sighed. He would bother Jason about his drawers._

…

"_You know what I don't understand is how people like you can't take a simple order. I asked for a well done steak and you give me a medium rare. Are you stupid?!"Mark Fitzgerald, bachelor number two complained about._

_Do I really have to explain why he isn't a good choice? He yelled at the waitress don't want him yelling at my lovely son. I sighed again and slammed my head down on the table._

…

The doorbell rang; I opened only to be scared by Eli. I lightly smacked him as he scream, "Ooh hot mama, I got a date tonight." I laughed at his silliness.

"You can cancel that date because I'll be back late tonight." He snorted.

"Psh, you're going out with another accountant right?" I nodded my head. "I give you till 9:30. Plus my date will wait as long as she can for me."

I lightly punched his arm. "Ouch woman, don't I look cute?" He was so smug.

"You look slightly cute." He smiled and walked in to sit on the couch with Jason. "K.C this is the babysitter Eli." They shook hands and then we were on our merry way.

We got dinner first and as we finished up he was telling a story. The waitress put the check down and K.C acted completely oblivious to it. I tapped my fingertips together waiting for him to say something. He just continued his story so I decided to pay the check. Whatever happened to guys paying for taking a girl out?

After the dinner incident it got worse. He didn't pay the taxi or the movie tickets. I don't know where he's from but you always pay for the girl and here he was making me spend my money, piss me off.

The movie was descent. Once we arrived to my apartment complex, he tried to seal the deal with a kiss. I was going to let him but I was broke from tonight so I said fuck it. I turned my head and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm going up thank you for tonight" I faked a smile. He tried to pull me back but I broke out of his grip and went to my apartment.

I noticed the place was a mess, pissing me more off. Just as I was about to scream at Eli I saw the cutest thing. Eli and Jason were cuddled up against the couch. Jason was smiling holding on to Eli tightly. Eli hugged him back.

I shook Eli gently, "I'm home you can go on our date."

"Hmm." Eli hummed back. I took that as a sign of I'm not moving so I wrapped a blanket over them and let sleep take all of us over. Me in my room and Eli and Jason on the couch.

…

"Go flying with me?" Eli pleaded. I'm afraid of heights but it's Eli who was asking. Plus he is a pilot in training so I think I can trust him.

"Fine." I mutter as he lifted me up, spinning me around. I giggled, "On one condition though we get a babysitter for Jason."

He nodded, "Already covered." I shook my head, smiling. He planned this I can tell by the smug look on his face.

We called Alli to babysit Jason while Eli took me flying. I was scared for my life. I've always been afraid of heights. I swear this boy was trying to kill me.

I looked out the window and noticed we were really high up. "Eli where are the parachutes?" I asked while Eli chucked.

"Parachutes? There are no parachutes."

I panicked. "No parachutes? Didn't you ever see 'Sweet Dreams', 'The Buddy Holly Story', and 'La Bamba'"? Those movies gave me nightmares of being in an airplane. No sir, airplanes aren't for me.

"There's a big difference. They're, like, rock legends, and you're not." Eli smirked.

I gave him a face. He's so annoying in a cute way. "Well, I know something that can make you feel more comfortable about flying." I nodded. "I'll give you flight lessons. Now let's begin, put your hand on my stick."

I giggled at him. "No thank you."

"This is not sexual at all just put your hand on my stick." I complied. "Oh baby that feels so good." I laughed and took my hand off. He was so gross. "I'm kidding." He grabbed my hand and put it back. Soon after, he released his grip on my hand. "You're flying."

It didn't feel like I was doing anything. "Oh my god I'm flying. This is easy I can do this. Oh, what a good sensation!"

"It's like great sex, isn't it?" He asked and I laughed with him.

"I personally wouldn't remember." We both kept laughing.

…

"Thank you Alli for babysitting Jason." I smiled at her. She was always so helpful.

"No problem. You know I can babysit whenever."

After she left, Eli and I walked into Jason's room to find him sleeping. I kissed his orangey hair. He looked just like Jake. "Thank you Eli, for an amazing day." I stared into his emerald orbs again and I was attracted to it like a moth to a bright light.

I leaned up and got on my tippy toes to kiss him. Our lips touched and I swear I felt a spark that I never ever felt before. Eli must have felt it too because he kissed back with fervor. We blindly walked into my bedroom.

Eli laid me back and we smiled at each other. Eli looked nice when he actually smiled rather than smirked. We resumed kissing and after a minute I stripped off my shirt. I pushed his jacket off. Eli started kissing up and down my neck. His plump lips were so much better than Jake's bland lips. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed his lips doing magic all over my neck.

I jumped up after realizing what I was doing. Eli fell on to the floor. "I'm sorry; I want this I really do." Eli agreed. "But I can't, it's Jason."

Eli looked at me weirdly, "he's sleeping."

"I know but I can't fall for some good looking charming guy. I need to get someone that is best for Jason." I start pushing him down the hall. "I don't want you to hate me it's just you are a really good kisser and I haven't had sex in a long time and I'm horny-" Eli started kissing me but I wasn't having it anymore cause if this continued I probably would end up fucking him against the wall.

"Goodbye." I tell him and shut the door. I slide against the door. It took everything in me to not let us have sex. Was I falling for Eli Goldsworthy the taxi driver, babysitter, and pilot? Yes I was.

…

Walking inside my apartment I noticed that the table is a mess. I see Jason holding an icepack to Eli's forehead. Eli gently puts Jason down and he walks into the play room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Who's Jake?" He asked.

"Why, was he here?"

"Is he Jason's father?"

"What?" I played dumb. Eli would overreact if he found out especially since the incident that happened a week ago.

"You lied about the artificially insemination crap didn't you?"

"He was married I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"Do you love him?" I froze. He was going there. "Do you?" He grabbed my arm and made me turn around to look at his face. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I don't know who I love. And you know something? It doesn't make any difference because all that matters is who is best for Jason. And Jake is successful, responsible, and he's real good to his other kids."

"I don't want him seeing Jason anymore." Eli said firmly.

"Oh no, now don't start pulling this on me! He's his son and he has a right to see him anytime he wants to!"

"Where the hell has he been all year?!" Eli yelled.

"This has nothing to do with you! You are not his father!" I yelled back.

"Well I'm the closest thing he's got to it."

"Oh please, look at you. You're a big kid. Oh what, you really think you're responsible enough to be a father?"

"Responsible? You call getting pregnant by a married man responsible? Oh that's good."

"Stop it!" I was getting beyond furious at this point.

"You stop!"

"You stop it!"

"No, you stop! I've seen you use Jason to push guys away and now you're doing it to me! Now that's it, I've had enough! Now get out!" Eli pointed to the door.

"I live here!"

"I know it!" Eli paused for a moment than left slamming the door. I was so angry and threw anything at the door.

…

Coming home from work one night Alli the new babysitter since the fight with Eli was there folding clothes. "Eli is with Jason." I nodded and went to my room. I grabbed the baby monitor and listened to Eli.

"Hey Gerber face. I came here to tell you that I probably won't be around anymore. I pissed off your mom and I overreacted. She called me a big kid. Yeah. She is probably right, too. You're one year old and probably my best friend in the whole wide world." I smiled at his comment feeling really bad about our fight. I was wrong to call him a big kid. "She said I'm not fit to be a father. I think being a good father is keeping the mother happy so she doesn't drive the kids crazy."

Eli started chuckling. "Thanks for the toy. I'll keep with me forever. I'll see you around Jason." I heard the door open and shut. Then footsteps and another door opening and closing. I feel awful about what happened between Eli and me.

…

"Ms. Edwards may I speak to you?" My boss, Wesley Betenkemp asked.

"Of course." I walked up to him.

"What's with you and the Martin account?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Martin's account has a lot of financial assets that are so essentially to our company. You need to go help him manage his taxes and bank accounts."

"Yes sir, but I gave up that account. We have personal issues. I can't work with him anymore."

"No excuses, go help Martin fix his account." Ugh I sighed. The last person I want to see I have to see. What did I do to deserve this?

…

I sat on the couch I always sat in while waiting in Jake's waiting room. So many memories that mean nothing to me now.

"Jake will see you now." His secretary, Bianca DeSousa announces. I walked into the office as I did many times before. Except this time he ain't getting a kiss or anything.

"Clare, I've been trying to contact you." I walked past him.

"I'm not here for small talk. I'm here to do your taxes." He left me for a little while but then he came back.

"How's Mason?" He asked.

"His name is Jason." I correct him.

"Right. How is he? Do you have a picture of him?" He asked. I pull out my wallet and the picture I have of Jason smiling in his cute little outfit when we went to the zoo. "He has my eyes."

"I know he does. You don't know how confusing it is when you love someone so much looks like someone you hate." I sighed.

"Can I see him?" I nodded.

…

"We are going to see daddy today!" I told Jason as he smiled and babbled. If only I knew what he was saying half the time. I picked out two outfits both containing overalls. One of them had lambs on them and was white. The other was just blue. Jason didn't pick one so I picked the lamb one because it was adorable in my opinion.

As I finished dressing Jason and I finally got dressed, we headed towards Jake's company. When we arrived Jake smiled at Jason. "Hey there little fella." Jason squirted him with his milk and I smirked. My son is just like me in that way. "Shit." Jake muttered and walked to the napkins to get cleaned up.

"Don't worry Jake, its milk. It will easily come out." I said while taking Jason out of his stroller. I placed the stroller against the side of his desk and sat down on the chair. Jake watched Jason play with his figurines. I was watching carefully too, Jason tends to break things.

Jason moved the figurine more and parts came off of it. "Jason don't play with that!" I nagged at him. He listened for like a minute and kept pulling more parts off. "Jason! Mommy said don't touch that." He just looked at me.

"He's beautiful Clare. If there's anything you need just let me know." Jake said.

Wasn't it obvious to him what I needed? "I need a father for him." I replied stating the obvious.

"I'm not looking to raise any kids. I finished raising my own kids." I snorted at him.

"Finished raising them? They are eleven and nine. Don't tell me they moved out and got jobs?"

Jake looked at me. "I'm finally on my own I just don't want to raise a child. I'm sorry." I was completely disgusted with him. To think I would have gotten back together with him just so Jason would have his actual father. But at this moment Jake may be the blood father but he is not the perfect father.

Jake looked at Jason, "is he taking a dump?" I looked and noticed Jason was making a sort of constipated face.

"No he is thinking really hard." I walked over to him and picked him up. I had to clean this diaper so I set him down on one of Jake's good desks.

"I have a bathroom you should change him there. This is a thousand dollar desk."

I took of the diaper and slammed the shitted side on top of the desk. "Well now it's crap!"

"Dammit Clare, I thought you would understand."

"I'm a very understanding person, Jake. I understand that you are going through a selfish phase. And, I'm sure you will understand that I am going through a destructive phase." I picked up Jason's stroller and broke one of the bigger glass figurines. Jason broke the figurines that were in his reach. Just like that we left Jake dumbfounded.

…

"I'm sorry that I made you wear that stupid outfit, and I'm sorry you had to meet that mean man. You'll never have to see him again. You know what I don't get? Every time I take somewhere, everyone says how cute you are and how crazy they are about you."

Jason had my blow-dryer and was blow drying my hair even though it wasn't wet. "Then, the one person who has the genetic bondage treats you like a jerk. Here, let me dry it now."

I took the blow-dryer from him and was drying his not wet hair. "Everyone loves you. All the kids at the playground love you, Ma loves you, Alli loves you, everybody at work loves you, Eli loves you…" I paused. "Jason do you love Eli?"

Jason picked up his toy telephone and handed it to me babbling something. "What, honey? You want me to play telephone? Hello?" Suddenly the actual phone started to ring. "Here you take this one and I'll take the other one." I handed him back his toy telephone. "Stay here."

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Yes, hi I'm Tori Santamoria apart of the Bradgate Arms Retirement Residence, Bullfrog has been very distributive and we were wondering if you could come down here and help control him."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone. Ah, Bullfrog I remember the first day I met him…

_I went to go get my mail after spending the day at the park with Jason. I saw Eli in the lobby. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened my mailbox._

"_Someone called for a cab so." That made sense. _

"_Another letter for Bullfrog. I don't even know who this is." I told Eli who looked at the letter._

_He took it and said, "Here just put it on the top so the mailman can pick it back up." I smiled and waved goodbye to him._

"_Good seeing you around." I left and saw Eli take the envelope putting it in his jacket pocket. "Hey! You are stealing my mail!" _

"_I'm not stealing it. There are mine. Bullfrog is my dad. He's in a retirement home and I'm not a resident around here so I was using this address."_

"_Messing with the mail is a federal offense and I don't want to get caught." We both walked into the elevator._

"_Stealing people's mail is a federal offense not messing with it." I rolled my eyes at him. "Can I get the rest of the letters?" I handed him the rest of the letters once we arrived into my apartment. He looked through all of them. _

_He turned to me, "Clare would you like to meet him?"_

"_What's the catch?"_

"_I'm not resident so I was wondering-"_

_I cut him off, "You were hoping I would go and sign papers weren't you?"_

_He nodded. "Okay I'll go." He took us into his taxi and we arrived at the retirement home. Bullfrog was sitting on his bed, watching tv and lighten up when he saw Eli. _

"_Eli, my boy!" He hugged him and looked at me. "Who is this pretty lady and the little cute child?" He paused for a little moment. "Oh I get it; wow Eli has it been that long. I want pictures!"_

"_No Bullfrog this is Clare and her son Jason. She is my friend and helping you move into the better retirement home called Bradgate Arms." The way Bullfrog smiled at me made me feel like I was the sunshine. _

_We helped Eli bring the bags down to his cab; the car ride was peaceful and full of conversation._

…

I arrived at the retirement home; Ms. Santamoria approached me and took me to Bullfrog's room where he was throwing a fit. "Bullfrog what's going on?"

"These bastards stole my candy!" I sat him down and saw all the chocolate on the corner of his lips. I got a moist toilette and rubbed it. He stopped my hand and said, "Out of all my daughter-in-laws you are my favorite. You're smart and you're a good person. That's why Elijah loves you so much." I smiled. I kind of liked being called Eli's wife even though we told Bullfrog plenty of times that we are just friends.

"Bullfrog, watch Jason please."

I went downstairs and got into a slight argument with the manager. We clear up our situation and Bullfrog was allowed to stay. As I was exiting the office I bumped into Eli. "I managed to get your dad to stay."

"I know I heard. You didn't have to do that. Let me drive you home."

"Don't bother."

"Fine." Our way back to Bullfrog's room was silent. Once we walked in I couldn't help but noticed Jason was gone. "Bullfrog where's Jason?"

Bullfrog looked around the room. "He was here just a second ago."

"Oh no! Jason! That's it I'm calling the cops." I picked up the phone while Eli looked through the halls. We searched throughout the building. We found a small exit door and looked through it. On the ground we found one of his toys. I picked it up and looked at the car being towed away.

"He's in the car!"

"Quick let's get into my cab!"

We ran into Eli's cab and started chasing after that car. Eli got off the road and went into alleyways. "What are you doing? If you get off the roads we'll lose him!" I bickered at him.

"We won't lose him. I know these alleys like back of my hand."

I felt relieved when we got in front of the truck towing the car Jason was in. I quickly got out of the cab and ran into the car. "Jason!" I looked through the window he wasn't there. I opened the car seat and looked everyone. "He's gone!" I was panicking.

Eli got on top of his cab and I guess he spotted him because he yelled, "Jason!" Then, he jumped off the cab and sprinted between the cars. I chased after him.

"Jason stop!" I saw him running towards us.

**CRASH**

I looked and saw Eli grab him. He set him down on top of a small table. "Oh my god my baby! Is he okay?" I searched all over his opened skin and saw he didn't have not one scratch on him. "Wow he has no scratches."

Eli patted his back. "He's a tough kid."

I looked at Eli, at this moment I was truly thankful for him saving my son.

"Thank you." We both said in unison. We smiled and laughed.

"Daddy." A small voice said. We both turned our head to see Jason had said his first words.

"He- He said Daddy!" Eli exclaimed.

"I think he called you Daddy. He must think you are his father."

"We spent so much time together."

I agree, "Yeah you guys did."

"He probably thinks we are going to end up together." I looked at him. Our eyes met and we crashed our lips together. Jason just smiled at us.

…

_Epilogue_

_Eli and I finally did get together and I was completely wrong. He is a great father and even better in bed than Jake. _

_I couldn't be happier. We are expecting another child except this time it's a girl._

_Eli proposed to me and got a job as a pilot. He had to travel a lot but he never broke the promise of coming back home._

_Elijah Goldsworthy is my perfect husband and I finally learned with love is thanks to him._

_This truly will be an interesting story to tell Jason and Michelle in the future. Oh I can't wait. _


End file.
